


Stitched Lips

by Blithe_Novelties



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blithe_Novelties/pseuds/Blithe_Novelties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes to see her. Her eyes alight. Pain. Confoundment. "Kurloz, Everything's quiet...why can't I hear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitched Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 28, 2012.
> 
> Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.

A horrid, almost demonic noise  
Nocturnal silence broken  
Seconds pass  
And it's quiet once more  
'Til another shriek shatters it again  
Olive blood gushing   
Sickening waterfalls against  
Grey toned skin  
He wakes to see her  
Her eyes alight  
Pain  
Confoundment  
 _"Kurloz, Everything's quiet...why can't I hear?"_  
Finally a dawn of realization  
A quick flash of terror in her eyes  
He shrinks back  
His pain mirroring her own  
 _"I'm sorry"_  
Almost immediately she reaches out  
Apologetic for fearing him  
Because of a nightmare he had  
Her beloved  
 _"Kurloz...it's okay.."_  
But it's not  
It's not okay  
His fault, his fault  
All his, and his alone  
He needs to make things right  
A chomp down   
Purple fills his mouth  
Stains his cheeks  
Leaving a throbbing pain  
Not enough  
Out of the corner of his eyes  
He spots it  
Needle and thread  
Carefully  
Steadily  
In and out it goes  
A pattern  
With a snip, he's done  
He studies his reflection  
Critiquing his gruesome work  
He smiles; it's perfect  
 _If Meulin can't hear, then I shouldn't talk._


End file.
